Is she REALLY going out with Him?
by dingrick
Summary: Juuhachi is one hot beauty. So what is she doing with a Cue ball have her size? This story is told in the eyes of men who want her, but fine out she's taken by the most unlikely guy.


A/N Hey every body I'm back with a new story! ^_^ Ok I got the idea for this one by hearing the song on the radio. Don't know who sings it, but I though the song was funny. Then I got to thinking, what if Juuhachi was like that? I mean she's a pretty girl and I would think a lot of guys would want to go out with her. So I though about it over and over and I came up with this!  
  
This story is told a little differently. I like to write things in people perspective. So in this story, it's told by a group of guys who find Juuhachi hot, and Krillin as a lucky loser. When ever you see this *.....* that means it's in a new guys point of view. Oh and also take note that almost all the guys in this story are Shallow (all but the very last one.) Ok now on word with the story!  
  
  
  
*Damn this job sucks. I do nothing but put prince tags on dresses. I should have a better job then this!! I mean I though I'd meet hot chicks here but I see nothing but old ugly women! I'm going to quit this job today!! There is no reason for me to......  
  
"Excuse me. How much is this dress?"  
  
Damn it!! Not an other stupid old lady that's half blind again!! I mean its right on tag you blind bat!! "Damn, are you blind or some thing? Its right on the..." I turn around to see a HOT blonde standing there with a dress in her hand. She had what it looked like a great body figure and perfect blue eyes. She was like my dream girl! And I just snapped at her!  
  
"No its not jackass. Would you just tell me how much this is so I can leave this store to go to an other?"  
  
Oh shit. I was losing this girl fast!! I had to make the move on her fast if I didn't want to see her walk away! I mean this girl is a bomb shell!!  
  
"Ah sorry about that, How about I make it up to you? How about we go to the movies on Saturday?" Yes that has to work!! Girls love going to the movies.  
  
She smirked at me and handed me the dress. "Here I don't want the dress any more. I'll find a better looking one at on other store." She started to walk off.  
  
"Hey wait! What time do I pick you up?" I asked hoping she'd give me a time and a place.  
  
She turned around and smirked again. "Why would I go out with a loser like you? Besides I'm already on a date."  
  
She then walked off and I who her date was. How the heck did that guy get a date with her? She's so, so beautiful and he was so....I can't even say what he looked like!!! He was shorter then her to begin with and he was bald!!! BALD CAN U BELIVE IT BALD!!! Maybe I should shave my head then if I every want to have a chance with a pretty girl. I never saw her again after that day.*  
  
*"Thank you and please come again." Then I stood next to another dressing place. Man I loved this job. I tell women how pretty they look in a dress then I get there phone numbers. What I can I say, the ladies love me.  
  
I stood there and saw a blonde bomb shell walk my way. She was amazing! She had amazing hips and just an all around wonderful figure! She was walking to the dressing room. I though I'd walk over to help her.  
  
"Hello madam. May I help you?"  
  
I guess she saw right though my trick because she glared at me. "No. I just want to try on a dress. I don't need help with that."  
  
I chuckled "I'm aware of that madam. I meant in any thing else like seeing if the dress fits well or not?"  
  
This girl was a smart one. She saw right though my plain. "No thank you. I have a boy friend here with me."  
  
I was shocked to hear that. She had a boy friend? Some one got to her before I could. Well that was going to change. "Is here with you madam?"  
  
"Yes he is. He's out side the store."  
  
Perfect!! If he wasn't in the store then I had a better chance of getting a number or some thing. "Well then why won't you let me help you? He's busy. Let me help."  
  
I was just getting her anger higher I think. She looked out side the store. Then she smiled. "He's not busy at all. He's just waiting for me." Then she turned to yell for her boy friend.  
  
"Krillin!!"  
  
Krillin? What kind of a name was...  
  
"Yes?" I then saw my worst night mare come true. This was her boyfriend?!? This-this piece of trash?!? He was a midget and bald with 4 dots on his head!!! He also had no nose!!! How can a beauty like her go out with a, a troll like him!!  
  
"I'd like to try on some dresses. I want YOU to tell me how they look on me. Is that alright?"  
  
He looked a little nervous and wide eyed. "Me? Ah-sure Juuhachi." Juuhachi. What a pretty name. She then walked off to the dressing room. The freak walk over as well.  
  
This was making me sick!! I mean she couldn't really be going out with this guy!! I had to talk to him.  
  
"So that your girl friend in there?" I said a little slyly  
  
"Huh?" he started to blush "Ah no. She's not my girl friend. I met her a while back and I just asked her out today." He was blushing like mad.  
  
"So your not together?" I had a little smile when I said that. I started to fix my hair a little bit and fixed my shirt up nice. The baldy saw what I was doing and he got sad fast. I guess he saw my trick too and gave into it.  
  
"No." he said sadly. "Were not together."  
  
Yes!! I had a chance with this woman after all!!! Now all I had to do was get rid of this little midget.  
  
"Ah when Juuhachi comes out tell her I'm out side waiting for her." He hung his head down and walked out all sad like. For a minute I feel bad for the little guy. Key word MINUTE!!!!  
  
YES!!! I now had a chance with this woman!!! As he left I heard the door open. She came out of the dressing room with a hot red dress. She came out with a small smile until she saw that it was just me standing there. She looked around with a sad face. Man she looked good in that dress!!!  
  
"Madam you look wonderful!! That dress puts your hole look together."  
  
"Were is Krillin?" it seemed that she didn't even hear me.  
  
"He walked out." I said with a smile. She then gave me a glare and walked back into the dressing room. "Is some thing wrong madam?" I could hear her changing.  
  
"What did you say to him?" I could hear her yell.  
  
"Nothing, I just asked him if you were his girl friend." I decided to and in my own story. "Then he got mad and left."  
  
"Mad?" she said with a puzzled look on her face. "He was mad because you called me his girl friend?"  
  
"Yeah then he said 'she's not my girl friend' and walked out mad." I though my plain would work!! It always worked before with other women. She just looked out the door then gave me a glare.  
  
"He looks sad to me."  
  
Damn it!! He must have still been sitting there waiting for her!!  
  
"I'm his girl friend. He doesn't really know it yet, but I'm his girl friend. So don't you even think about ever hitting on me again!" She then walked out of the store.  
  
I saw her walk to her "boy friend". I didn't see what she saw in him. He looked like a stupid little freak. She grabbed his hand and kissed him and I see his face get all red. That fried me up!!! How can she love that, that.....grrrr!!!! I still can't get over it!!!*  
  
*Today was hot as hell. Any one who would be walking out side today would be crazy. The only reason I'm out side is because it's my job. I mean I am a Taxi driver but I'm in a car, so I'm not really out side. On days like this I just pass people by. I got this job because I wanted to me pretty women but no one in there right mind would be out side today!!  
  
I then saw this guy put out his arm and yell for a taxi. He was short and bald. I wanted to just pass him by but then my eyes saw the lovely lady behind him. So I stopped. He walked up but I gave him the cold shoulder and looked straight at the beauty behind him.  
  
"Hey missy, Need a ride?"  
  
She glared. "Yeah me and my boy friend do." She opened the car door and walked in.  
  
Aww! She has a boy friend!! Who could that be?  
  
Then I saw the bald guy walk in as well. "Thank you for the ride! Its hot as heck today."  
  
NO WAY!!! How can that that bald dude gets this lovely flower! It was just weird!  
  
"Were to?" I said tone less. I wasn't in the best of moods any more. I just was trying to figure out why beauty and ugly would mix.  
  
"To the movie Theater down the road." Said the guy  
  
As I drove I could see him put his arm around her. She leaned up against him and kissed him. Damn!! She wasn't kidding. She does like this guy!! But why? I rat my brain out on why she would like him. At one point I just got sick of it. I drove as fast as I could to the movie theater.  
  
"Here you go." I didn't even get the money from them. I just drove off as fast as I could. I felt so sick in side because I was watching them together. Man, ugly and pretty don't mix for me!! Now I just feel plain sick!!! I think I'm going to throw up!!!*  
  
*"Come on guys we got to hurry!!!" I ran down the street as fast as I could. It was Saturday night. You know what goes on Saturday night's right? Bars and pretty women!! I ran to the bar and paid my way in and fixed my hair up again. Me and my gang just sat there waiting for the right girl to come in.  
  
My friends were blind I guess. They went for the first "pretty" girl they saw. To me they were nothing. I was waiting for the perfect girl to walk in. I was tried of seeing a bunch of half ass pretty women. I wanted the perfect girl. I knew the pretty girls all came early or at least that what I hoped.  
  
As I walked in I ran into this short dude. He was a bald ugly nose less little freak dressed up nice like. "Watch it Cue ball!!!" I pushed him out of the way.  
  
"Hey!!" he yelled. "You watch it!! You crashed into me!!"  
  
"Well if you weren't so short I wouldn't have hit you. Not my fault you're a weak useless piece of nothing." I though I won the fight. I apparently didn't.  
  
"Size isn't every thing! I'm a lot stronger then you think jerk." I turned around to him and towered over him. I WAS a lot taller then him any way. What made him think he can hurt me?  
  
"Look." He said "I don't want to hurt you, so lets just let every thing go alright?"  
  
Ha! The midget was scared of me. I knew my size was intimidating. "Ha. You hurt me? That's a laugh. Alright midget, I'll leave you alone. I came here to meet hot chicks. Not bet up short guys." I heard him whisper some thing to him self but I didn't heard what he said. I was to busy walking for to the other side of the bar checking out women.  
  
Man tonight sucks!! There hasn't been one pretty girl yet!! I mean all my friends got a girl like 3 hours ago. I looked across the bar and saw the Cue ball stilling by him self drinking some thing. I felt like laughing at him. What was he thinking coming to a bar? No Women in the right mind would like a guy like that!! That made me feels better about not having a girl yet.  
  
Well lady luck must have been on my side for that moment cause the next thing I knew this beautiful ray of light walks in. She was blonde and had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen in my life! She was wearing a sexy black dress with a pearl necklace. Wow!! She was the girl I was looking for!! She was a dream!!! I saw other men look to her way. I had to make my move now if I didn't want to lose her. I coolly walked over to her.  
  
"Excuse me madam." She didn't look at me. "Madam?" Still nothing, she was looking around as if I wasn't there. "Miss?" I taped her shoulder. She looked at me.  
  
"Care for a dance?" I tried to look my coolest.  
  
She gave me a face. "Yeah..." YES!!! SCORE!!! "....just let me find my date. Then I'll dance with him."  
  
My heart sunk. She had a date?!? This sucked!!! Who was the lucky bastard that got to her first before I did? "Well then." I said calmly. "Who is this 'date' of yours? You just met him yesterday or some thing?"  
  
"He's my boy friend."  
  
Heart sunk deeper. "How long? A week, a day, 5 minutes?"  
  
"No. More like a year ago today." She then walked off to find her boy friend. Damn it!! This girl was a bomb shell!! I couldn't let her get away from me. I fallowed her to see who her boy friend was. She walked all the way to the other side to.....  
  
NO!!! HELL NO!!!! I almost fainted when I saw who her boy friend was! HIM?!? THAT NOSELESS CUE BALL?!? FOR A YEAR TODAY?!? I felt my blood boil. How can she love that guy? She was WAY out of his league!! She mite as well be dating a Gorilla!!! At least the Gorilla would be around her height!! This made me feel sick!! Was she really going out with this guy?  
  
I sat there drinking one beer after another, thinking about it. How can that be? I was think of things that I could do. Then it came to me. When he leaves her side, I'd be there to flirt with her. Maybe I can convince her that I'm better looking and much more better then Cue ball.  
  
It was about 2 hours later he left. Now's my chance! I walked over to her.  
  
"Hey there cute thing. What to dance with me?" I said as I sat right next to her. "Drop dead before I kill you." She said calmly with a glare that could kill. "I told you before I'm here with my boy friend. So leave."  
  
"Really? I don't see him here?" I got closer. She got madder.  
  
"He'll be back. He went to the rest room. Now leave before you regret it."  
  
"Aww come on baby." I got close to were I almost kissed her. Then the worst thing that could happen to me happened. I don't know how she did it really. She put her hand near my dick and I'm telling you fire or some thing came out of her hand and burned my balls off!! It hurt like hell. I fell to the ground crying my eyes out.  
  
"I told you, you would regret it. Now I don't want to see you again or I'll break your neck. Got it?"  
  
I nod my head and started to crawl off. Who WAS this woman? I mean she had nothing in her hand how did she do that? Damn she can have that guy!! I don't want her any more. I'm useless now any way!!! I seriously think that I don't have a dick any more!! How am I going to get the girls now with out a dick? I'm a girl now!!! Oh I need to go to the hospital.*  
  
*Tonight's the night!! Tonight I'm finally going to ask that girl that lives in the apartment next to me out to dinner!! I'm so nervous. Ok I do it........now!!  
  
I walked over to her door and knocked on it. She wasn't home. Not again!! she's never home any more!! Were does she go? I mean when she first moved here, 5 years ago, she was home all the time. Now she's never here!!! She goes out with some friend every day, but I don't know who it is.  
  
I walked back into my apartment when I heard a door slam. Looked out the hole of my door and saw her walking to it, with that guy. Man, he's short. Huh wait, does he have a nose? He doesn't!!! That's scary!!! She's hugging him hard. His blushing. There KISSING!!! NO, NO!! This can't be!?!? I though she was single. My heart is crushed!!  
  
He's leaving now. What's that around her finger? Is that a ring? It's A wedding ring?!?! He asked her to marry him?!? How can she say yes!!! He's so, so ,so ewwwwww!!! I mean first of all he's short, he's bald, nose less, and a little chubby. What can she see in him!! I'm better looking then he is!!! I bet you she'd be mine if I would have just asked her out 3 years ago when she first moved in!! I'm going to bed!!  
  
  
  
Months later while I was sleeping, I heard some thing. I jumped out of bed and looked out the window and saw a moving van. Oh no!! I put a shirt on and walked out the door and there she was!! She was picking up some boxes and then looked straight at me. It was probably because I was in my boxers. Oops. Any way this would be the first time she's seen me and the first time I'm talking to her. "Hi."  
  
"You know your in your boxers?"  
  
"Ah yeah. Ah you moving?"  
  
"Yeah moving in with my fiancée." She then walked off. I never saw her again after that. The only time I would ever talk to her and this was it. I was in my boxers!!! I missed the chance to be with the woman of my dreams!! I'm so stupid. Well I better get back in side the house. I'm getting cold.*  
  
*Krillin's POV*(A/N didn't think this was coming did you? ^_^)  
  
Wow. This is really happening. This all seems like a dream, it can't be real! Can it? I'll pinch my-self. Ouch!! No its not a dream. Juuhachi really is going out with me. Well I can't say that were on a date or any thing. I mean she just got to know me in the last couple of months. I finally asked her out yesterday. This isn't much of a date really. I mean I just asked her if she wanted to but some new dresses or some thing, I told her I'd pay for them. She couldn't say no!  
  
I decided to stay out side the store. Just let her but what she wants. I'd look in once and a while to see what she's getting. Man those dresses looked pretty. As I stood there watching her, she looked so beautiful. I mean it was a wonder why she wanted to come with me. Well wait. That's a no brainier!! She came to get a new dress!! For all I know she my not even be interested in me!! Oh who am I kidding?  
  
Then just as I looked up, she was talking to one of the guys in there!! He's better looking then I am. For all I know there flirting!! I think I'm gonna cry!! No I can't cry. Then it well makes me look weaker. Ok, ok. Just be calm. Ok she coming my way. Ok don't seem sad.  
  
"Ah you done?"  
  
"Yeah. I want to go to an other store. This one has bad service."  
  
"Really, I though this one had good service. What was bad about it?"  
  
"It's the people who work there. They think there can do what ever they please. It makes me sick."  
  
I got the feeling that she didn't like the guy hitting on her. I then decided to keep my distains and not try any thing. I mite get her madder.  
  
"So were do you want to go now?"  
  
"There's a shopping mall around the corner. I want to go there."  
  
  
  
Well here I am again waiting out side another store. Who knows what she's doing in there this time. She's out of site. I've already been waiting out here for hours. What is she doing in there? Man I hate shopping. At one point I think I feel asleep. The last thing I remember was hating being out side the store then the next thing I knew I heard my name.  
  
"Krillin"  
  
I jumped up. She was calling me! For what I had no idea. I just got up and looked around for her.  
  
"Yes?" I said when I found her.  
  
She was standing there with a dress in her hand and a sales man standing there. I wonder what she wants. She looked at me.  
  
"I'd like to try on some dresses. I want YOU to tell me how they look on me. Is that alright?"  
  
My eyes went big. Me? She wanted ME to tell her how the dress looks? I felt my knees shake a little but I mad them stop. "Me? Ah sure Juuhachi."  
  
We walked over to the dressing room. For some reason that guy fallowed us as well. It looked like he was up to no good. He made me mad just standing there. He then looked at me weirdly.  
  
"So that's your girl friend in there?"  
  
"Huh?" I started to blush!! This guy though we were together!!! "Ah no. She's not my girl friend. We met a while back and I just as her out today." I felt my face getting redder and redder.  
  
I then saw him smile. He fixed his hair up and said "So you're not together?"  
  
What an idiot I am!! I just should have said yes!! Now this guy was going to hit on her!! No, no, no!! I was going to lose her to a guy that can get dresses for free any way!! I knew I had no change with this guy. I frowned.  
  
"No. Were not together."  
  
I felt my heart sink deep. I felt like there was nothing I could any more. "Ah when Juuhachi comes out tell I'm out side waiting for her." I hung my head down and walked out of the store.  
  
I felt like killing my self!! How stupid could I be!!! Telling him we weren't together!!! Then again if I told him we were, Juuhachi would be pissed off at me and never talk to me again. Man!! It was a lose/lose.  
  
It was about 2 minutes later and Juuhachi comes running out of the store. She comes running straight to me. What did she want?  
  
"Juuhachi, I'm sorry I didn't stay to she what the dress looked like on you. That guy in there seemed like he had better taste in dresses then I did any way."  
  
She then grabs my hand. Then she bent down and kissed my cheek. She kissed me again!!! I feel littler then air!!! Ok I know it was just on the cheek, but still!! A kiss is a kiss!! She then said.  
  
"I didn't want his taste in clothes. What does it matter if HE likes it? I'll never see him again. I wanted you."  
  
She wanted me!!! That made me smile so big that I think Kami could feel it!! Those words will ring in my head for ever.  
  
I wanted you.  
  
  
  
I can't believe it!! Today is our anniversary. A year ago today we became a couple. We're meeting at the bar we had a real first date at. I was standing looking around to see if Juuhachi was there or not. Then out of no were this guy runs into me.  
  
"Watch it Cue ball!" I hated when people called me that. Just because I was bald doesn't mean you have the right call me names or any thing.  
  
"Hey! You watch it! You crashed into me!"  
  
He turned and looked at me. "Well if you weren't so short I wouldn't have hit you. Not my fault you're a worthless piece of nothing." He started to leave.  
  
That pissed me off!! "Size isn't every thing. I'm a lot stronger then you think jerk!" I mean if I wanted to I could blast this guy into Kami's look out!!  
  
He got closer to me. He "tried" to intimidate me. It didn't work. I wanted to break this guys arms so bad. But no. Tonight's has to be a good night. No fights tonight.  
  
"Look. I don't want to hurt you, so lets just let every thing go alright?" I was hoping that would have him just leave. He just laughed and said some thing, wasn't really listening to him. I just said under my breath "You'll never get a girl if you keep being a jerk."  
  
Couple hours later I was still wanting for Juuhachi. She was always late for every thing. I had maybe 3 drinks already. I think tonight she may have over done it. I got tried of looking over my shoulder at one point. Then I felt a kiss on my cheek.  
  
"I'm here."  
  
I turned around and saw Juuhachi standing behind me. "You look wonderful tonight. What took so long?"  
  
"I got a little lost. Then some guy tried to pick up on me. I told you we should have come together."  
  
"Yeah I guess we should have. You want any thing to drink?"  
  
The night went on and we had a wonderful time. I guess I drank too much though because I had to go to the bathroom. That was the worst thing I could do at the time. I came back form the bathroom to find an ambulance and Juuhachi smiling her head off.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Guy got his dick burned off. He clams it was from the candle on that side of the bar."  
  
"That smile on your face tells me that's not how he burned it. What really happened?"  
  
"I told him to stop hitting on me. He didn't listen so I made him listen."  
  
My eyes went big. "Juuhachi!! What did you do to him?!?"  
  
She gave me an evil smile. "I just gave him I little blast. Nothing that big."  
  
I shook my head. "Juuhachi..."  
  
She gave me the smile evil smile "What?"  
  
I kissed her. Then gave her a little face. "Is this what you had in mind for me when I asked you out?"  
  
"No. I like you." She kissed me back. We spent the rest of the night together. I was hoping we could be like that forever. Spend the rest of our lives together.  
  
  
  
I did it!! I finally did it!! I proposed to her! It took my entire gust but I finally did it!!! It didn't go as smooth as I hoped but whatever!! We went out tonight like it was nothing. We were eating dinner at a Chinese restaurant. I called the restaurant earlier and told them to put the words "Will you marry me?" in her fortune cookie. I made sure to type it out and give it to them earlier. (A/N if you ever seen the move "Mickey Blue Eyes" I got this from there.)  
  
As we finished our dinner, the lady with the fortune cookies comes by.  
  
"Here are your Fortune cookie." She gave me a wink. Then she place me one cookie and gave her the one with the proposal.  
  
"Oh no thank you." Said Juuhachi. No!! she had to have the cookie!!  
  
The lady saw my small panic and decided to help. "Miss, please have fortune cookie. It is custom in our restaurant to have cookie. Please have fortune cookie."  
  
"Well I'm sorry. I don't want it."  
  
"Miss, please eat fortune cookie."  
  
"No."  
  
"It is custom!! Eat fortune cookie!!"  
  
Juuhachi was getting mad. "For the last time NO! I'm not going to eat a fortune cookie because some waitress told me too."  
  
"What? Me no waitress!! Me owner of restaurant!! YOU EAT FUNKEN COOKIE!!"  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
I jumped in. "Juuhachi!! Ah you don't have to eat the cookie ok? Just read the fortune inside the cookie. Please?" I gave her a puppy dog face.  
  
She looked at my face. "Fine! I'll open the stupid cookie!!"  
  
The manager and I got nervous. More me then her. She opened the cookie. Her face was the same as it was before. She gave me and the manager a glare. Oh no! Did she not want me to ask her to marry me?  
  
"It reads 'Good things will come in time.' Happy now?"  
  
Now I was scared!! Where was the cookie that had the proposal on it? I looked at the manager and she looked as scared as me. The next thing I hear was a girl screaming across the room. I see a girl jumping up and down.  
  
"Oh my god!! John I love you too!! Yes I will marry you!! I'm so happy!!"  
  
Oh shit!!! I give a face to the manager. She looks at me and whispers. "Uh oh. Wrong table."  
  
I hit my head on the table. I can still hear the couple with the proposal.  
  
"Honey. I don't know how that got here!! I'm sorry but I'm not ready to get married yet."  
  
"What? But look!! At the..."  
  
"It must be a mistake. I'm sorry."  
  
Then I could hear them fight about it. Juuhachi was watching the whole thing. "That must suck. I would be depressed if that happened to me. If I guy was to proposal to me, he should just do it."  
  
Now I felt like shit!! I whispered to the manager. "We need to do some thing!! I need that back here!!"  
  
"No worry. I'm on it!" She then walked over to the table. "I'm sorry. That proposal went here when it was supposed to go to another table. We are very sorry for this. As owner I will let you have a free dinner night here."  
  
She then got the proposal back and gave it to Juuhachi. "This for you."  
  
Juuhachi's eyes went as big as I have ever seen them. She covered her mouth and almost started to cry. "Krillin, is this true?"  
  
I then pulled out the ring box with the ring inside. "Yes it is. Juuhachi, will you marry me?"  
  
She then started to cry. She jumped on me with a hug and kissed me. "Yes!! Yes I will!!"  
  
I could hear every one clapping. I saw some men there giving me dirty looks. I just brushed them off. We gave each other a long passionate kiss. The night seemed to have last forever.  
  
I took her home. We decided that's she should move her stuff in with me. That way when get married we wouldn't have to move the stuff. It was about a month before our wedding when we moved her stuff into the house.  
  
We had are honey moon on a boat cruise to Hawaii. As we spent our time together, I noticed I still got dirty looks from guys. I could tell what they were thinking "How can she be with that guy?"  
  
They gave me even more dirty looks when they tried to hit on her and saw the ring on her finger. Juuhachi loves me more then any thing and I love her just as much. I will do any thing for her and she will do any thing for me. I can tell because of all the hearts she had to break to keep me and all the "looks" she had to ignore. I won't let her go no matter what. We were made for each other. Some times I still can't believe this all. Some times I fear it's a dream and I'll wake up alone again. But it's not a dream. She really did go out with me.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Well that it, took me for ever to write. Helping out with the school play, and band is no walk in the park! @_@ Oh boy!! Hope fully you enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for reading my story. 


End file.
